


dolly.

by phk_2412



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Almost no comfort, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enjoy Though!, Gang Rape, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Oh and Also, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Torture, Smut, age gap, also, i love fucking up Mura oops, lots of gags, oh yeah and there's also, porn with little plot, sub pov, the sub gets tied up a lot, there's everything you want and more, this is absolutely filthy lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phk_2412/pseuds/phk_2412
Summary: Mura Toshio, born an Alpha, fucked like an Omega. He could've had the perfect life, could've settled with a mate, if only the most dangerous Alpha known to his town hadn't set his eyes on him.It starts with a drink. A drug, a lie. Then he's waking up, and he's moving his hips on his own.This is wrong. He's an Alpha, he shouldn't be allowing this to happen. But he can't fight back, Adonis is too strong.Mura Toshio, the son of the prestigious Toshio family, goes missing at the age of 22. He's never heard of again, not to the public, at least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story, so do go easy on me! It's going to be fucked up, really kinky, basically all the things lurking in my mind lol. Hope you enjoy! I'll give little descriptions of what each chapter contains in the future!

# Chapter 1

Mura wasn't the type to go to clubs, or any crowded places that swarmed with the public. But tonight he'd been coaxed out by his friends under the premise of having a fun night out for once in his life. 

As he sits there, almost a little awkwardly squashed into the couch, his eyes drift around the room, taking in the strobe lights and the silhouettes of dancing bodies. It didn't entice him the least, and he even frowns upon spotting a couple entangled in each other's arms, no doubt taking advantage of the dark to thrust their tongues into each other's mouths. 

One by one, his friends get up to join the crowd, some even tugging at him to urge him on. He only refuses, waving them off on the excuse that he would watch over their table while they danced. Sighing heavily, he watches them go and makes himself comfortable on the cool surface of the couch, wondering if there was anything he could do to kill some time. Almost an answer to his questions, a waiter passes by him, holding aloft several dangerously coloured drinks. 

Alcohol. Of course.

Perhaps he might just get himself something to drink, one wouldn't hurt. But he had no idea what the menu contained, he'd never been here before, and there seemed to be no other waiters passing close enough. If he left the table and was quick enough, maybe it would be alright. 

***

The bar itself was almost intimidating, with people perched on the raised seats. Nonetheless, somehow, Mura manages to stride over to where the menus were displayed, and there he stood for a good few minutes, ogling the choices with dismay. None of them made too much sense, he hadn't drunk enough to know what the terms meant. He was lost, and he stayed that way until a deep chuckle to his side caught his attention. 

"Newcomer, are ya? Here to pop your alcohol cherry?" A handsome man, possibly in his late thirties, coos at him. Mura hates his gaze, the way it rakes over him, almost undressing him from the slightly disheveled suit he has on. 

"I've drank before." His reply is short, defensive, brought on by the discomfort he feels. Was he even squirming? Perhaps. 

"Then let me buy you a drink, sweetheart."

"I don't even know you."

"The name's Adonis Blake," The man flashes a charming grin, and Mura immediately is stricken. He recognises that name, somewhere in the back of his mind lay the answers, but he couldn't quite remember.

"I'm still not taking the drink." He’s stubborn, he doesn’t trust this. And he has a table waiting for his supervision. Perhaps tonight he'd pass, he could down a few beers at home any way. 

Adonis isn’t having that. He gestures to the bartender, clearly demanding for a round of drinks. “On my tab.”

Mura hates this. If he declines now, he’d feel guilty for wasting the other’s money, even though he could easily pay what he owed. It was more so his sense of feeling ungrateful, that lured him into taking a seat by the man. 

God, he towered over him. Mura, uncomfortable, keeps his eyes glued to the surface of the bar, but he could almost feel the older man’s cocky grin boring into him. 

“You got a name, pretty boy?” Adonis even slides an arm around the Alpha’s shoulders, causing the smaller male to tense. 

“Mura. Toshio Mura.” He barely breathes out, almost suffocated by the other’s presence. He could smell the Alpha radiating off him, it filled the room. Pheromones so overwhelming that he felt like an Omega. 

“Don’t be scared, baby. I only go after pretty little things like you for a little bit of fun. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” It’s almost a growl in his ear, and Mura shies away, trying for a hard look in his gaze. 

“One drink, and that’s it.”

“I can’t convince you for more?”

“No, I’m sorry, Mr. Blake.” 

The title only seemed to encourage the older into once more pulling him closer. This time, Mura dares look up at him, and their gazes meet. Almost immediately, he shrinks back, intimidated by the predatory glint in his eyes. Whatever Adonis meant to say afterwards is drowned out by the clink of glasses being placed before them. Mura’s gaze shifts, and he eyes the beverage suspiciously. 

“You drugged it, didn’t you?”

“Don’t think so lowly of me, baby boy.” 

Mura’s face flushes, much to his alarm. He was an _Alpha_ , he shouldn’t be enjoying such words. Suddenly he wants this over as fast as possible, and he moves to bring the drink to his lips, downing it as fast as he could, even as Adonis watches with raised eyebrows. 

“Careful, you’ll choke, sweetheart,” the warning fell on deaf ears, and Mura sets down the empty glass, and he has to pause. The drink wasn’t settling, and it had been pretty strong. He regrets drinking so quickly. He’s silent for a while longer, regaining whatever sense he has left in him, and then he brushes off the older’s arm. 

“Nice meeting you, goodbye now.” Mura’s voice is low, slightly slurred, and he stumbles off without another word. He can feel eyes on him the entire time, and he despises it. 

He’s almost to his table, when all of a sudden he’s falling to the floor, dizzy. He barely catches himself with his hands and immediately closes his eyes to hold back his nausea. The drink had been too strong, and he’s never regretted so much before. He can hear muffled voices from above approaching, no doubt someone was coming to his aid. Soon enough he felt strong arms hoist him up, gentle, and he leans onto his saviour gratefully.

“I’ve got him, I’ll take him home myself,” His saviour utters, and Mura recognizes the voice. His eyes shoot open, only to be attacked by the brightness of the flashing lights, and he slowly looks up right at Adonis Blake himself. Alarmed, Mura tries to fight back, but his limbs are heavy. He can’t do much, except notice his friends were still dancing, much too busy to notice his predicament. 

“I’m his lover, I’ll handle this.” 

The blatant lie scares him, and Mura tries to thrash, tries to display a call for help. His voice doesn’t work, and he feels much too nauseous to voice his discomfort. He can barely struggle, and is soon swept up into Adonis’ arms.

Terrified. Mura didn’t know what was happening. He closes his eyes as he was brought out the club, ears catching the sound of an engine starting. Were they in a car? What was going to happen to him?

“Darling, you’ll be good won’t you? There are people who are _very_ eager to meet you.” Adonis’ words are breathed into his hair, and Mura’s eyes fill with tears. He’s afraid, he’s never done anything wrong before. Why is this happening?

“Sleep, baby boy. Daddy’ll take care of you.”

Mura manages a low moan, an attempt to cuss him out, but it’s incoherent. It only draws out a chuckle from his captor, who squeezes him closer. He’s told to sleep, and Mura’s dismayed to find himself drowsy, and soon enough his eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of smut, Adonis isn't the gentle type at all. Poor, poor Mura.

Something’s moving in him. 

Mura’s waking up from his drug induced sleep, and he can feel something prodding, something _thick_ and _hot_. It hurts. He wants to scream, but his voice doesn’t come out. His eyelids flutter and he’s struggling to open his eyes, and he hears a voice by his ear. 

“Daddy’s here, baby boy. Don’t struggle.” 

Mura struggles immediately, and he’s surprised to discover his limbs aren’t bound. It’s short lived, as he feels calloused hands grip his thighs, and he goes weak, a moan escaping his lips. 

“Stop…” His voice is soft, almost pathetic. His nausea has faded, and all he can focus on is what’s most likely going on.

Adonis doesn’t speak. Instead he’s moving, and Mura can feel him all too clearly. It’s so wrong, and he’s disgusted. 

“Stop,” He attempts to demand, but he’s met with silence. The older alpha’s moving again, this time to hoist his legs up, and he settles between them comfortably. 

Mura’s eyes struggle to adjust, and he’s horrified by what he sees. Adonis, leering over him, completely unclothed. They’re on a bed, and the room is dimly lit, but he can tell their situation immediately. He doesn’t want this. His eyes fill with tears as he attempts to move, attempts to shove his attacker off, but he’s greeted with the sweetest smile instead.

“Rise and shine, dolly.” 

And with that, Adonis snaps his hips quickly, shoving the entire length of his cock into the smaller Alpha’s tight and unused hole, fully impaling him. 

Mura screams, pain flaring up in his lower regions. He doesn't realise he’s crying, until he feels his cheeks wet with tears. Adrenaline surges through his veins and he's pushing himself up, trying desperately to strike his assailant. Adonis easily catches him by the wrists and shoves them back down by his head.

“Dolly, you really shouldn’t fight me. I wouldn’t want to have to harm your pretty little face.” 

Mura sobs, but his struggles don’t cease. Instead he’s squirming, kicking, screaming for help. All that earns him is a slap, which dazes him. Quietened, the smaller alpha looks up at the older, begging him not to do such a thing once more. But to Adonis, his little prey has never looked more captivating, small, trembling, he’s already broken. And they’ve barely started. He grins down, cocky, and thrusts into the poor alpha, making sure to fill him up to the brim. Mura’s back arches at the feeling, it’s hot, it’s too hot. 

“Stop! Please, please, I can’t take it. Please!” The screams are music to his captor’s ears. Adonis hums, surveying the image of the broken alpha, with his chest pushed out and face streaked with tears. It only amuses him, but he’ll give him a false sense of security. 

And so Adonis pulls out, slow, and Mura’s sobs grow louder at the feeling of emptiness. It hurts, and once his wrists are released, the younger turns over, he doesn’t want to meet his gaze. He’s wracked in pain, and he's grasping the sheets, trying to gulp down his sobs. An Alpha shouldn’t display such weakness. He’s moving to push himself up, to find a way out of this situation, when hands grab him by the waist, hoisting him closer. Mura’s eyes widen, and he’s begging, saying words he never thought he would ever.

“Please don’t, please, it hurts. Please, I can’t do this, you’re going to kill me.” His voice is shaky, mixed with the sobs that immediately wrack his body once more. Instead of a reply, Mura feels a hand slide up his body, trailing over the smooth skin on his back and up to his neck. He dreads the touch.

Adonis grabs a fistful of the younger’s silky black hair, slicked with sweat, and yanks his head back with a force so brutal that the poor boy’s body is lifted up as well. Hands grip desperately at the sheets, looking for an anchor as his head is tilted so that they’re forced to make eye contact. Adonis takes great pleasure in those tear filled eyes, and his cock twitches at the idea of drenching the smaller in his cum. He’s always loved breaking in these lesser alphas, and this new plaything of his is easy. 

“Dolly, be good and take it. Might as well enjoy it, sweetheart. Come on now, spread those legs of yours.” The cooing is what gets to Mura, and he starts to cry harder. Never did he thought he would miss the horridness of his home, of his father’s scathing remarks, of his mother’s disappointed snappy tone. He wants it back. It’s much better than being bent back in such an agonising pose, with his throat exposed in such a way and his scalp stinging from the grip. 

It’s evident he takes too long to respond, and Adonis doesn’t hesitate to slap his ass hard, eventually swatting at his thighs to spread them himself. He doesn’t let go of Mura’s hair, only pulls harder, earning him a sob of pain from the younger. 

“No-“

“Too late, baby boy.” 

Adonis aligns his cock with Mura’s hole, and he pushes in slowly, relishing in the warmth and tightness. He didn’t have to use lube, for the smaller alpha’s hole starts to self-lubricate. “Almost like an Omega,” He chuckles aloud as he slides in all the way. Only then does he release those dark locks of hair, providing a temporary feeling of relief. 

Mura hates that he’s moaning, hates how his body clamps around the other’s cock almost greedily. He blames the drug, which he’s certain started everything. He’s lowering his head then, neck already sore from the treatment. 

“Tell me, darling boy, how does it feel?”

Mura steadies himself, but he doesn’t hesitate to snap back, “Fuck you.”

A hand grabs the back of his head and slams him, facedown on the bed. He’s being held there, and he doubts he’ll be able to run. Mura tries to fight back, but Adonis simply grabs his wrists and wrenches them behind his back, cruelly twisting until his poor victim screams for mercy. 

“What was that, baby?” Adonis’ voice is harsh, not a trace of kindness left.

Through sobs, Mura forces himself to say that it feels good, that he loves the feeling of a cock in his ass. Anything for mercy, anything to be treated well. It only excites his rapist further, and Adonis slams into him without hesitation. 

Head held down, wrists still twisted uncomfortably behind him as he’s taken forcefully, Mura has no choice but to take it, feel the enormous cock split him open with each thrust. His screams quieten down to soft sobs, helpless, and his body is jolted forwards as Adonis thoroughly violates him. 

It seems to last for hours, their positions moving as it continues. Adonis has his toy on his lap, holds him down by his wrists as he pounds up into him. He doesn’t even think twice about fucking Mura up against the wall either, twice, three times, repeatedly releasing into his used hole. He doesn't have to worry about pregnancy either, alphas don’t get pregnant. This was specifically why he targeted them. 

Finally, Adonis is satisfied. He gives one last hard thrust, brutal, and releases into Mura’s ass, where cum is already spilling out. He pulls out, panting with exhaustion, and he’s satisfied by the sight of a fucked out hole. He doesn't care to find out if the other had the chance to release, doesn't care about the mutual pleasure. Instead he climbs off his baby boy from where they laid on the bed to finish their last round. 

“Dolly?”

Mura lifts his head then, dazed, he’s lost his voice around the fourth round out of many. He can barely move, bruised and beaten, but he manages a small little cry to acknowledge his abuser. 

“Liked that, didn’t you?” Adonis has a smirk on his face, admiring the pretty picture before him. He’s amused when his little alpha nods, broken, afraid of further torture if he refused him. 

Mura doesn’t know what to feel, his legs are numb, his ass is destroyed, and he’s lucky enough to have his mouth left untouched. He’s weak, still suffering from the effects of the date rape drug, and he’s trembling from his brutal rape. He's ashamed to know that at some point of the brutalizing, his body chose to enjoy it. He released, and his front is sticky with his own climax. He can feel something oozing out his entrance, coating his thighs, and he prays that it’s not what he thinks it is. _Please don’t be blood, please._ And he dares to glance. It’s cum, thick, hot, and there’s plenty of it. The sight makes him flush red, and his stomach turns. He dares look up at Adonis, wondering what he has to say next.

_“Whore.”_


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night is a haze to Mura. He barely remembers the arms that lift him up and transfer his limp body to another room, and a cleaner bed, where he drifts off to sleep, fully drained from the treatment. He isn’t conscious to feel Adonis cleaning him out, the older alpha does so _love_ a clean slut to ruin all over again. 

Adonis is surprisingly kind, allowing his little victim to rest. He spends no time in going through the younger’s belongings, tossed over at the corner with the rest of their clothes. He’s amused, examining the identification card with interest. His rank is clear, stated as an alpha by birth, but as he glances over at the unconscious boy, a smirk makes its way to his lips. “Artificial heat it is, then.” He murmurs quietly to himself, and he makes a call to a dealer for those lovely pink pills he’s used many times. 

Mura is his fourth victim. Adonis normally kidnaps small alphas to ruin and then sell on the markets, but this one he might just keep for himself. Why? He doesn't have a set answer, but maybe it has to do with the way the poor boy screams and begs. Even thinking about it sends shivers down Adonis’ spine, he can’t wait for Mura to wake up, to continue the fresh hell that will be brought upon him. He can’t figure out what to do next, aside from those drugs. Should he invite his friends over? Should he threaten him, break him completely, through and through? Adonis doesn’t know. He’ll leave it up to how Mura behaves.

***

His body hurts so much, and the moment Mura opens his eyes, he has to take a moment to recollect his bearings. He isn’t sure where he is, and if he’s just had a really, really bad dream. Unfortunately as he moves to push himself up, his body screams in protest and he crumbles back onto the sheets, shuddering. A low moan of pain escapes before he can stop it, and he hears movement. Adonis.

“Awake, darling?” The older man’s voice is a low purr, and he moves towards the bed, relishing in the way Mura tries to drag himself away, remembering the assault done to him. He doesn’t get far, before Adonis is grabbing him by the hips and drawing him back. 

“Not even a good morning? I’m offended.”

“Don’t touch me! I want to go home, please. Please, Mr. Blake.”

“Call me daddy, boy.”

Mura’s disgusted by the command and he dares to turn back and glare, “Never. I have a fucking name, stop calling me by those nicknames.” He snaps, infuriated with the treatment. He’s even attempting to make use of his pheromones, trying to bend the other alpha to his will, but then an even more overpowering scent fills the room. It makes him cower, and his pheromones dissipate, clearly he’s no match for Adonis. 

“Dolly, dolly, _dolly_ ,” Adonis chuckles, voice dark. He grips the poor victim’s sore hips, leaving a fresh array of bruises, and he climbs atop to ensure their eyes will meet. 

“Look at me.”

Mura doesn’t.

Adonis raises a hand and strikes him hard, leaving a stinging red handprint on the alpha’s cheek. 

“Look at me, darling.”

Even with tears in his eyes, Mura refuses.   
Adonis only slaps him, over and over, until at last Mura has to raise his hands weakly to shield his face, his swollen and puffy cheeks stinging from the impact. He’s crying, and Adonis’ palm is wet with his tears. Smirking, the older man only wipes his hand off in the smaller’s hair, and he surveys the damage. 

“Eyes on me.”

This time, Mura’s gaze snaps to him, timid, afraid of being hit once more. Adonis grins, and he raises a hand as if to threaten another strike. Mura cowers, and it draws out a laugh from the sadistic man. 

“Tell me, baby boy. Where do you think you are?” Adonis has moves his hand to stroke Mura’s hair, gentle, unlike his punishing gestures earlier. 

It takes a while before Mura can answer, he’s trembling, and his cheeks still smart from the slaps. 

“A hotel?” He hates how small his voice is, how unsure, and how little control he has over the situation. 

“Wrong, sweetheart. You’re home,” Adonis purrs, and he allows the smaller to look around and take in the room. It isn’t much, small, relatively unfurnished aside from the bed, a desk, a wooden chair. There’s only one door, and it seems to connect to another room, rather than an open hallway. He wonders about it, and he dreads the answer. There is a small window too, allowing sunlight to enter the room. _Almost like a prison._ Mura squirms underneath his captor at the thought of being a prisoner.

“Home?”

“I had this specially made for you, baby boy. Your own room. If you ever need me, I’m just next door. Of course, your bedroom door is to be kept open at all times. Daddy doesn't want his little darling keeping any secrets.” Adonis has a sweet smile on his face, but his voice holds a threat. Mura shivers.

“You won’t tie me up, will you? I’ll be good, Mr. Blake.” 

“Daddy, boy.”

“Daddy,” He corrects immediately. Mura has to play along, it’s the only way he’ll be able to get anywhere. He wonders what his friends are doing, wonders if anyone is looking for him. If he screams, will anyone hear him? The window must surely carry his voice out. 

“To answer your question, I will keep you tied up for most of your time alone. I can’t have my pretty little thing trying to cause trouble. Aw, darling, don’t cry.” Adonis loves that look in his boy’s eyes, helpless, desperate. 

“Come now, let’s get you into the shower. Daddy wants a nice and clean hole to fuck tonight.” Adonis moves off the other, and he drags him up, giving him no choice but to follow. He’s cruel enough to make Mura walk to the bathroom, located in Adonis’ room, which is much much bigger than the prison-like bedroom.

There’s no need for clothes to be removed, Mura is still completely naked, and Adonis doesn’t seem to need a shower, he’s neatly dressed. 

The younger alpha is almost thrown into the showers, and he barely catches himself. Mura eyes his captor fearfully, almost expecting another rape to take place. Instead, Adonis only gestures for the other to begin. It’s clear he’s intending to watch.  
“Clean yourself, baby boy. Make sure to leave no spot untouched.” Adonis licks his lips, dragging his gaze over the exposed flesh. He loves each bruise, each darkening love mark. He has yet to bite the smaller and show him who he belongs to. When smaller alphas like Mura are marked, they tend to lose all self respect for themselves, and Adonis can’t wait to see that happen. 

Mura’s hands tremble but he reaches for the shower head, and he turns the water on. He shrieks without meaning to, surprised by the cold water, and Adonis’ laugh fills the bathroom. 

Face flushed, Mura adjusts the water, ensuring a more comfortable temperature. The hot water works fast, soothes his aching body, and he wishes he could stand there for as long as he wished. Adonis clears his throat, and Mura miserably moves. He’s shown which shampoo to use, which soaps his captor wants, and he cleans himself. He hates being watched, hates how Adonis praises him for the littlest of things. 

“Inside too, darling.”

Mura stiffens, and he looks at Adonis, worried, and he’s met with a hard stare. It jolts him and he lowers his head, and he hesitantly moves to spread his legs, to pull his ass cheeks apart. It’s humiliating, but he has no choice. 

Adonis watches, amused, as his victim starts to push his fingers into himself, it’s obvious the alpha has done this before. Submissive alphas kept their secrets to themselves, and he loved exposing them. He doesn’t say anything about having cleaned the boy up himself, there’s really no need to let the boy know that there isn’t a drop of cum left in him. 

Mura tries not to moan, scissoring his fingers and trying to get out the fluids he knew were stuffed in him, confused when nothing oozes out. It makes him worry, and he’s digging his fingers in more, spreading himself open with a soft groan. Was it possible that his body took it in? He’s an alpha, but could his body have accepted the cum as an omega’s body would? It makes Mura’s anxiety grow. What kind of drug had he been given?

Adonis allows the other to finger himself for a minute more before he’s interrupting, chuckling, “Don’t worry, baby boy. I’ve cleaned you up while you slept. Why, worried you would get pregnant? I thought you were an alpha, little one.” He’s mocking, prodding at Mura’s pride, and the alpha’s cheeks flush red. He hates this. 

Slowly, he pulls his fingers out and washes them, silent. He doesn’t want to step out of the shower, but a command from Adonis is all it takes to make him shut it off and look to him expectantly for a towel. Adonis fetches a clean towel and opens it up in his arms, and with a glance he has Mura walking out of the shower and towards him. Smiling, Adonis towels him off almost lovingly, admiring the pretty purples and blues on his skin. 

“Good boy, you’ve made Daddy really happy.” 

Mura shivers, ashamed, but he mewls out, “Thank you daddy.”

Adonis says nothing more after that, pleased, and he dries his darling boy, enjoying how he smells just so sweet and clean. He towels his hair, admiring the dark strands, “Baby boy, what if we gave you a little makeover?” 

Mura tenses, and he turns to look at the older alpha, “A makeover?”

“I think blonde hair would suit you well, darling. Wouldn’t you like matching with daddy?” 

Mura falters, he doesn’t want this. He’s lost enough of himself and it hasn’t even been a full day. 

“No, daddy. I like my hair.” His voice wavers as he replies.

“Too bad, baby boy. We’ll fix your hair up in a few days, but of course, if you have any other colour you’d like, do tell me and I might consider it.”

Adonis’ gaze says that there isn't anything Mura can say or do to change his mind, and the boy shudders. 

“Okay daddy.”

And just then, Mura’s stomach grumbles in protest. He hasn’t had a meal since his dinner before heading to the club, and now he feels his hunger catch up to him. 

Adonis smirks, “Hungry, are we? Alright, baby boy. Wait on my bed, and I’ll get you something to eat.” He teasingly slaps his boy’s ass, and he tosses the towel aside. 

Mura surprisingly obeys, and he stumbles away from the older man and heads for his bed, eyeing the bedroom door longingly. But he doesn’t move for it, doesn't want to be punished. All he can do is watch Adonis walk out of the bathroom and out the door, and he hears the obvious click of a lock. Adonis doesn’t trust him, and it’s evident. 

Now he waits, hoping he’ll come back soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much smut in this chapter, sorry! I promise next chapter will be more interesting!   
> Also, comment whatever you'd like to see happen to Mura? Give Adonis some ideas y'all.  
> == thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy what's next! ==


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is,, a really dehumanizing chapter. we're talking collars, leashes, muzzles.

”Eat up, darling.”

Mura swallows hard as he stares at the bowl of unappetising white rice held out to him. _That’s all I get? What the fuck?_ He has to take a moment, wonder if the other alpha is seriously giving him this for a meal. The bowl is half full too, and rather on the small side. He wants to protest, but his stomach responds. It’s clear who wins, and he reaches for the bowl, only to have it snatched away from him before he can touch it.

“Looks rather empty, doesn’t it? Tell me, baby boy, do you want daddy to season it?” Adonis has a wicked grin on his face as he surveys the younger’s expression. It’s one of horror and unease, and he’s too glad to do whatever he wants either way. He’s undoing the zip of his pants and pulling his cock out, much to Mura’s disgust. 

“What are you..” Mura’s words die in his throat as he sees Adonis begin to stroke himself, his cock hardening as the older alpha no doubt imagines him utterly wrecked. There’s nothing he can do but watch with dread as the man proceeds to cum into the bowl of rice minutes later, and the sight makes his stomach turn. _I’m not fucking eating that, no way._ Just the thought of having to taste it makes him gag, and he has to turn and look away.

Adonis tucks himself back into his pants, zipping up and heaving a satisfied sigh as he sets the soiled bowl on the floor by the bed. The grains are glistening now, looking incredibly disgusting, but that only makes him want to see his darling baby boy choke it down. He sees his expression, and a dark chuckle erupts from him.

“Eat.”

“Are you fucking insane? That’s not even food, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

Adonis’ gaze turns dark as he stares at his disobedient little brat, and he reaches out to grab him by the hair and drag him off the bed to the floor harshly. He’s aware of course, of the multitude of painful bruises on the other, but he only makes sure that each one of those purpling spots make contact with the carpeted floor. Mura whimpers in pain, scraped skin layering over his existing bruises. He regrets opening his mouth, regrets speaking out. There’s nothing he can do but look up at the older alpha when his head is wrenched back, Adonis leaning over him in a manner that makes him want to shrink into himself. 

“Keep your fucking mouth shut, whore. What I give, you _must_ be grateful for. I could easily let you starve, and fill your weakening body with my cum each day until you beg me to feed you. I own you, and I control you. Snap at me one more time and see where that gets you.” 

Mura’s eyes fill with tears, but not mainly because of his words, but because the grip is growing unbearable. It’s like last night all over again, and he hates remembering. He still has to respond, and he’s prompted when Adonis shakes him, making him cry out.

“I’m sorry, daddy, I’m just an ungrateful slut. Please, please let me make it up to you. Please, I want to eat it.” 

The words gush out of his mouth, and he wonders how he even knows to say those things. Adonis brought them out, practically reached into the darkest corners of his mind and wrenched out those filthy things. At least the alpha looks pleased, evident in the way he lets go of the locks he’s gripping tightly, and he pushes Mura’s head towards the bowl.

“Lick it clean, dolly. No hands.”

With tears threatening to fall out of his eyes, Mura has no choice but to bend down until he’s almost crouching, and he places his hands gingerly by the bowl. He’s disgusted at himself, but by now he’s desperate enough to obey. He’s thankful too, at least Adonis hadn’t slapped him as he did earlier. 

No hands, this meant he’d have to eat as a dog would. The thought of how he might look made him flush with humiliation, but he’s already lowering his head and timidly daring to lick the rice. Immediately he recoils at the taste, disgusted, but he doesn’t get far. Adonis’ hand rests on the back of his head, pushing, and Mura starts to sob. 

“Don’t cry, baby boy. You’ll love the taste soon,” Adonis is cooing, almost forcing the smaller boy’s face into the bowl. 

Mura takes a mouthful without intending to, and he chokes, gagging, but he makes himself eat, despite how revolting it is. He tries not to think too much of what he’s eating, only chews and swallows quickly. He doesn’t want to throw up, but the way Adonis strokes his hair makes him nauseous. 

“Again.”

His face is pushed into the bowl once more and he sobs into the food, but he eats as much as he can, hating how disgusting the sounds he makes are. It’s just like a hungry animal, and he doesn’t quite know if he’s in his right mind any more. 

This continues for a while, until finally Adonis allows him to lift his head. Mura’s in a daze, panting, he’s never been made to eat in such a way. He licks his lips slowly, tasting his own salty tears, and he swallows hard to stop himself from vomiting. 

“I said to lick it _clean_ , darling.”

Mura’s eyes shift to the bowl, where bits of rice lays in a puddle of… 

He’s turning to face away and gag, groaning. It’s the last thing he wants to do. But he knows he must.

He’s lowering his head down by himself, and he quickly licks, laps at the liquid, and somehow cleans the bowl. It’s almost spotless, he’s a little proud of himself, and he looks up at Adonis, panting heavily. 

“Good boy.” Adonis doesn’t wait to ruffle his toy’s hair and pick the bowl up off the floor, admiring how clean it is. It makes him smirk, amused, and he straightens up. As he’s looking down, his cock twitches at the way Mura looks at him, a dazed adoring expression. It’s almost faithful, blind loyalty. 

“You’re begging for it at this rate, doll.” The alpha whispers, and he's reaching into the drawers of the bedside table, and he produces a wide collar. Mura’s eyes widen at the sight, and before he can even beg, the collar is forced around his throat and locked in place with the aid of a small padlock. Adonis keeps the key for himself, and the smaller male is left with barely enough freedom to move his head. His chin is forced up, and Mura’s whimper can be heard, loud and clear. 

Adonis surveys his pet, whistling in approval as he admires his beauty. “Absolutely stunning, babydoll. I could just eat you up.” His voice is thick with hunger, but somehow he manages to stop himself from doing more. He does rummage around in the drawers to procure a leash, fairly long and made of leather. He even stops to run his fingers down it, and he sizes Mura up whilst he does so. 

Mura only sinks down in defeat, all his fire drenched out by the treatment. He doesn't protest when the leash is fastened on with a soft ‘ _clink_ ’, and then Adonis is looping it around the leg of the bed.  
“Don’t go anywhere now, pup. I’ll be back and then we’ll have some more fun. Excited?” Adonis’ tone suggests he has to act along, and Mura immediately whines his response as a dog would. He’s afraid of being kicked, noticing how the older man’s foot lifted slightly when he dared to hesitate. 

With a hearty chuckle, Adonis leaves the room, and this time he doesn’t even bother the shut the door. He’s back soon, five minutes have barely passed, and he holds a box in his hands. Mura doesn’t dare ask about it, he hasn’t even moved from where he was when his alpha left. 

“Got you something, pup. You’ve got quite the bite, and this might tame you down.” Adonis proudly lifts up a muzzle then, the perfect size to wrap around his doll’s head. He’s already advancing on him, a hand on his throat to push him against the foot of the bed as he moves the muzzle over the smaller alpha’s mouth. He loves the blush that rises to his victim’s cheeks, accentuating the puffy red lips hidden behind the wire caging. 

Mura’s face is tear streaked by the time he’s done, and he can barely look up to make their gazes meet. It’s the biggest disgrace to an alpha, to be muzzled and collared like those omegas at the breeding houses. And he hates how he can feel a wetness build in his ass at the thought of being bred, a wetness that really shouldn’t be there. Perhaps he really _is_ broken, after all. 

Adonis notices almost immediately, and he grunts, pleased. This always happens too, each alpha finally accepting their true position. The world needed less of these wimpy and weak alphas in charge. Alphas who clearly belonged on their knees, to be used as infertile cumdumps for the more superior and dominant leaders. 

“Up. Eyes on me.” Adonis commands, as he simultaneously yanks on the leash. Mura has no choice but to look, though he tries to be defiant, tries to make himself appear braver than he really feels. He worries, will he be raped once more? It’s the last thing he wants, but the older alpha never seemed to care about his wants. 

His question is answered when Adonis grabs him by the hair and drags him up onto the bed, shoving him so he lays on his back, and his legs are pulled up. Mura has no clothes to take off, and he watches miserably as his captor trails his hand down his thighs, slowly, and brings them by his entrance, and he can feel his slick building. 

“You want to be fucked don’t you? Tell me, darling, how much you want your filthy hole pounded.”

Mura’s voice is weak when he says the words Adonis wants to hear, all he wishes for is to be able to rest. He wants a proper meal, wants to go home, wants his freedom. But he’s not getting that anytime soon. 

With a grin, Adonis immediately pushes four fingers inside the smaller, forcing him open. It's easy enough, with the help of the slick. He murmurs his words of praise, “You’re taking it so well, baby boy. You’re being so good,” and it drowns out Mura’s screams. 

It’s a new day, and they’ve only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes sorry for that ending? more smut in the next, but, as said in the previous chapter, please do give me suggestions on what to do to Mura! There's only so much my mind can think up before I run dry,,, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

“No, please, please—“ 

Adonis stares down at his little prey, sounding like a pitiful broken record. He’s counted an hour or so since they’d started their fun, and already the bitch was complaining. Granted, Mura hadn’t been trained for long. He’d have to take his time with this one, make him loyal, teach him that he, Adonis Blake, would be the kindest master to have been chosen by. 

“Dolly, dolly, _dolly_ ,” Adonis grins at his darling’s tear streaked face. 

Mura’s sobs temporarily cease, it’s clear he’s unsettled by the tone. 

Adonis grabs his jaw in a strong grip then, admiring his pretty features, only looking displeased at the fire in the smaller alpha’s gaze. He raises a hand to strike him, and immediately Mura’s flinching, cowering as he rightfully should. Amused, Adonis lowers his hand to stroke his hair, and to his delight his captive leans into his touch, trembling with every second. 

“Tell me what you want, dolly,” Adonis’ voice is soothing, but there’s a distinct authority, a command. 

Mura gulps his sobs down, and begins to talk then. He hates how his voice sounds, hates how pathetic he is, but he knows better than to defy his abuser. 

“I want... I want you to fuck me,” his voice quivers at the filthy word, he’s not used to saying such vulgar things. 

Adonis’ expectant stares only says he wants more than just that. 

“I want you to use me, please,” Mura’s voice is faint, and he can feel his cheeks growing redder and redder. “Fuck me like the omega I am,” he’s blurting out obscene words, reducing himself to a status he knows he isn’t. He can’t be an alpha, not around Adonis. Not if he wanted to survive through this fucked up game they were playing. 

Adonis is pleased, smiling handsomely at his toy, cooing encouragements with each hesitating pause. “Now, that wasn’t so hard was it?” He moves his hand to the other’s throat, squeezing slightly. He could do whatever he wanted, and he knew it. He takes delight in the way Mura’s breath hitches, and how he gazes at him with so much fear. The boy knew his place. 

All of a sudden he releases him, and moves to retrieve his selected tools for the night, as dear little Mura watches. 

“On your back, baby boy,” 

Mura obeys, trembling as he hears the distinct sound of chains clinking. He dreads what’s to come, he’s afraid of being hurt. He almost fights when he feels Adonis grab his wrists, bringing them up to the headboard as he locks them in place. It’s far too tight, but Mura knows his complaints won’t do him any good. He’s whimpering by the time Adonis finishes, squirming as he’s gazed at with a disgusting fascination. 

“Let’s take that off for now, yeah?” 

Hands reach for his face and Mura almost screams, only quietened when Adonis unbuckles the cruel muzzle and tosses it aside. He’s close to tears, but he desperately holds back, knows there’s only more hurt to come. 

“Daddy, please, please don’t make it hurt,” it’s a pathetic plea, but Mura hopes it works. 

Adonis pauses, a blindfold in his hands as he mulls over his thoughts. 

“That’s not up to me, baby boy. Be good, and maybe _they’ll_ be nice too.” 

Mura’s eyes widen, but before he can ask, he’s plunged into darkness, and suddenly everything seems to be so much worse. What did Adonis mean by ‘they’? 

He gets his answer soon enough, when he hears several new voices in the room. He can smell them, they’re all alphas, just like his captor. And god, they smelled powerful. It made him shrink into himself, terrified, and to his horror they heard him. 

“Ah, no touching yet,” Adonis’ voice suddenly interrupts any movements. Mura’s hopes lift, perhaps Adonis doesn’t plan on sharing him. He’d much rather be fucked by one whilst the others watched, than to be used repeatedly by many. 

He hears the rustling of clothes tossed to the floor, what sounds like paper being passed around, and he’s puzzled. 

“Don’t break my boy, you hear me? Nothing more than two rounds each. Make it quick, or I’ll tear your throat out.” There’s a snarl in Adonis’ voice, and then he’s leaving.

Mura almost calls out to him, frightened, on the verge of tears. He manages a weak plea, before they’re on him. 

It’s worse that they aren’t saying anything, he doesn’t know how many there are. Hands grope at his bruised skin, as if testing the waters. He counts three people, judging from their scents alone, but he knows he could be wrong. 

Suddenly, calloused hands grab his ankles, and his legs are lifted. Whomever it is wastes no time in spreading his legs, and Mura can’t help but beg to be treated with care. He’s ignored, spat on, and the stranger starts to push in. His screams are instantaneous, and he hears chuckling, perverse insults thrown in his direction as his assailant begins to thrust into him viciously. The young alpha’s voice goes hoarse, screams dissolving into wracked sobs. He feels hot breath by his neck, a snarl of a filthy remark, and he gathers the courage to protest. 

“You want me to stop? That’s cute,” The voice comes out of nowhere, deep, paralyzing him with fear. 

Thrust after thrust follows, and Mura’s body weakens. Everything hurts, but the man refuses to stop. He tries again to plea, and a hand grabs his throat, silencing his voice. He can’t breathe, and he’s thrashing frantically, sobbing, promising to behave as long as he’s let go. The laughter is mocking, and Mura wants nothing more than for Adonis to return and save him. 

But Adonis doesn’t return. 

A round passes, and Mura’s almost unconscious, he’s sure he’ll meet the embrace of death if this continues. But fate is wicked, just as these men were, and he has another cock lined up at his entrance soon enough. He doesn’t have the strength to beg, and he’s penetrated, deep. It’s a different person now, he can tell. This one’s a lot more gentle, and he willingly wraps his legs around the man’s waist, daring to moan at last. 

“Good boy, it’s much better for me when you’re enjoying it too,” the voice is pleasant to hear, but there’s an ice to it. It takes the comfort away, and Mura finds himself wanting to hide. 

“Tell me how you feel, little one.”

Mura has to obey. “It feels good, sir, please give me more,” it’s an automatic response, drilled into him within just a day of meeting Adonis Blake. 

He’s praised once more, and his body responds, to his dismay. It’s only teased along by this current partner’s touch, stimulating his dick and bringing him to the brinks of a climax, when the touch leaves. The thrusts start again, each time filling him up, making his insides feel hot. Mura’s a whining mess by now, begging for more, he can’t bear to be teased. 

A chuckle of “Cute,” almost sends him over the edge, and the alpha bucks his hips, climaxing on his own. He’s exhausted, but the men aren’t done. The gentle man finishes his turn soon enough, even being considerate of the poor victim as he pulls out to release, unlike the first man. 

A third climbs onto the bed, and Mura’s almost unresponsive to his touch, barely reacting when the other male’s cock sinks into him. The round passes, and he’s in a daze, unaware that the men are getting bored. 

“Get his daddy, this isn’t fun enough.” The first man snaps, and Mura hears the door open. 

A moment later, Adonis’ scent fills the room, and Mura’s body reacts on it’s own. He squirms to hide it, but it does no use, as the older male approaches the bed, admiring the damage. 

It’s not as bad as Adonis had expected, and he was more than willing to pick up his boy’s broken pieces. He reaches for the blindfold then, removing it and cooing as the younger alpha takes a moment to focus on his face. 

“You’re so fucking cute, dolly,” 

Mura’s never hated and loved such a sight before, it’s almost comforting, after an agonizing torment of darkness. It’s then he dares to look at the other men, and their piercing gazes have him looking at his alpha in distress. 

“What do you think, darling? Should we give them a show?” Adonis plants a kiss on the shivering alpha’s forehead, and Mura miserably nods. Refusal would only end in a brutal rape, and he feared he would die. 

The next thing he knows, Adonis is undoing his chains, and he realizes his arms are numb. Mura starts to whimper in pain, and his partner shushes him, wiping his tears away with an oddly gentle touch. The men in the room have made themselves comfortable, obviously directing their interest towards spectating the encounter. 

Adonis stands up then, after a moment of consoling his darling boy, and begins to undo the front of his pants, eyes on the trembling Mura. 

“You know what to do, baby boy,” 

Mura looks up at him, fresh tears glistening in his eyes. He wants nothing more than to sleep, to rest, but resting felt so far away. 

“ _Yes, Daddy_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since my last update, sorry about that! I’ll be trying to update a little more frequently :’)


End file.
